The effects of altered visual experience in the dendritic development of cells in the visual cortex is the focus of this project. We hope to determine whether dendrites respond to altered columnar borders as well as whether dendrites can respond to enviromnental changes after they have matured and whether afferent activity stimulates dendritic growth.